


soft

by spacedouche



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedouche/pseuds/spacedouche
Summary: One night, Byulyi kisses Yongsun.





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so late and also very short, i kept getting into false starts

“You love me.” Yongsun whispered. In the low light of her bedroom (their bedroom) the tears pooling in Byulyi’s eyes reminded her of glittering stars.

“I do.” Byulyi responded with a sigh and a teardrop and a hand grasping tighter. “I love you so much I don’t know what to do.” She lets out a shaky laugh.

Yongsun swells at Byulyi’s vulnerability and runs a thumb over her clenched fist. “Hold me,” she tells her.

Byulyi smiles despite her influx of emotions, because just being in Yongsun’s presence makes it difficult for her to stay distressed. She loosens her grip and wraps her skinny arms around Yongsun and hopes her embrace isn’t uncomfortable. Yongsun is staring at her when Byulyi looks down in her arms, studying her with slightly parted lips and flushed cheeks.

She wiggles her fingers around Byulyi’s body so that she’s hugging her back. Byulyi has always been surprisingly warm, warmer than herself usually, but tonight Yongsun feels like she’s been lit aflame. Byulyi had said she didn’t know what to do, but she’d already done everything she needed to.

Yongsun knew what she wanted, and now, she knew that it was a hers. Maybe it had always been hers. She scoots closer to brush her nose against Byulyi’s.

“Kiss me again.”

Byulyi obliges.

In the press of her lips and the curl of her smile, Byulyi hears Yongsun sing “I love you too.”


End file.
